Famille 2 en 1
by imenesebai
Summary: bella, edward se sont quitter il y a des années mais ils se retrouve 11 ans après tous a changer dans leurs vie aprat une seul chose leur amours...
1. Chapter 1

Isabella swan est mariée a Jacob Black depuis 11 ans et ont 10 enfants. Edward de son coté et mariée depuis 10 ans avec Leah clearwater. Tout va mal dans leur couple et le hasard fait que bella et edward vont se retrouver des années après. Mais leurs enfants accepteront-il de cohabiter ensemble.

le résumer un peu léger venez lire c'est ma première fiction publiée j'espère que sa vous plaira.

publication une fois par semaine environ.


	2. rencontre

coucou

je me suis tromper dans les publication il y a eu un bug je m'excuse c'est la première fiction que je poste et le système et un peu nouveau pour moi .

pour les reviews

**nana10 et so : oui c'est normale que bella 10 enfants ça fait partie de l'histoire . **

**anne : oui c'était une erreur. ****désole**

* * *

Je vis une petite fille entourée d'autres petites filles ce retournée et là le choc dans ses yeux je vis ses yeux vert émeraude cette couleur me rappela une personne.

**FLASH-BACK**

"je t'aime et t'aimerai toujours Isabella marie Swan ."

Mon nom sonner si bien dans sa bouche je voulais l'entendre toute ma vie.

"moi aussi Edward Anthony Cullen."

Il m'enlaça et nous basculons dans l'herbe de mon jardin

"hum...hum..."

Nous nous relevons et nous vîmes Charlie et Renée qui était devant nous. Je devin rouge comme une tomate

"euh... excusez-nous monsieur et madame Swan." dit mon amoureux en me tenant les hanches pour les rapprocher de lui

"ce n'est rien Edward" dit ma mère "on était pareil a une époque tu te souviens Charlie..."

"Mumm..."dit-il en détournant le regard derrière lui

"pour quoi nous somme la déjà ah oui ! je viens d'inviter toute ta famille à dîner ce soir Edward et tu es de la partie!" dit-elle en s'éclipsant au bras de Charlie dans la maison sans laisser le temps de comprendre

"je m'excuse s'il vous arrive quelque chose!" dis-j'en riant

"pourquoi tu dis ça ?"

"tu n'a jamais goûter la cuisine de Renée ou de Charlie alors... "dis-je et il me fit son fameux sourire en coin et me poussa dans un lit de feuille morte et il me surplomber

"tu sais au moins je mourrai heureux a et à tes coté" il me dit sa avec sa voix suave et ses yeux d'un vert émeraude

"je t'aime... "dis-je en l'embrassant chastement sur ses lèvre...

FIN DU FLASH BACK

"MAMAN !" dit Arizona MAMAN

"Oui ma chérie" dis-je encore dans les vapes de ce souvenir

"Es-que ma copine peut venir goutter à la maison aujourd'hui ? dit oui s'il te plaît !" dit-elle en joignant ses mains et les mit sous sont menton

Je la regarder faire une moue made in Alice. pensai-je

"Bon d'accord mais vous resterai sage promis et rappel moi de ne plus jamais te laisser avec Alice!"

alice me regarda du coin de l'oeil

Elle mit la main sur son cœur et d'un geste théâtrale dit

"PROMIS ! "

Elle courut au même endroit ou ma fille Cali était partie quelque minute avant.

"Dit Alice tu veux bien aller chercher les jumeaux et colin s'il te plaît"

"ok ça fait longtemps que je les ai en plus"

"On se rejoint à la maison cria-t-elle au loin"

Je me rapprocher donc de la mère des copines de mes filles. Elle était mince avec des cheveux noirs comme l'ébène montée en chignon est un tailleur noir montée sur escarpins

"bonjour je suis Bella black la maman de Cali, Alicia; Anne et Arizona"

elle se retourna surprise de me voire

"euh bonjour je suis Leah Cullen"

A l'annonce du non de famille j'eus un choc terrible,

"Mes filles veulent inviter les vôtres goûter chez nous, vous êtes d'accord ? "

"euh...oui bien sûr ...mais… ce soir j'ai un dîner je pourrai les récupérer quand ?"

"vers 18h30 au 2304 Washington avenue"

"impeccable"

je me retournée donc vers les filles elles sautiller ensemble et crièrent toutes en même temps

"OUII ! "

Nous nous dirigeâmes ensuite vers la voiture et installa chaque une des filles sur des rehausseurs.

**ooooOOOOooooOOOOoooo**

Une fois arriver je fis descendre les filles de la voitures et vis la voiture d'Alice déjà garer devant la maison,

"Dit maman on pourrait jouer dans la piscine ?" dit Alicia

"Je … c'est d'accord "

"Cool ! "entendit-je dire Lucy

Je n'eut même pas le temps d'ôter mes chaussures que elles était déjà dans la piscine. Je partie en direction de notre canapé et m'affaler dessus. Mais le téléphone sonnait dans la cuisine. Je prit alors le chemin de la cuisine qui était mitoyenne au salon. Une fois que je prit le téléphone je vis que c'était emmett.

"oui em' "

"salut belli tu ne devinera jamais qui j'ai retrouver aujourd'hui ?! "

"euhh..qui ?!"

"Rosalie et Edward"

"ne me dit pas..!"

"si sii ! tu te rappelle des cullen ils sont tous en ville! et je les est invités a diner ce soir tu viens toi et jake?"

"euhh...oui c'est d'accord."

"cool est lili est chez toi ? "

"oui elle est la pourquoi?"

"dit lui de venir aussi ! "

"ok a tout a l'heure!

"oh! bella apporte ton fameux dessert au chocolat s'il te plait !" j'imaginer emmett dèrière le telephone en fessant la moue -ou grimace que alice avait reussit a apprendre a quasiment toutes la famille.

"ok pour combien de personne ?"

"20"

"20 ! emmett .."

"10 pour les invités et 10 pour moi !"

"d'accord " soupirai-je

"A plus!"

"c'est ca "

je n'eut pas le temps de ranger mon téléphone que Alice déboula dans la cuisine avec son ordinateur portable et mes fils derrière elle.

"coucou maman "dirent mes jumeaux Ethan et Peter en m'embrassant sur une joue chacun et partirent s'assirent a table

"ça va maman ."dit mon aîné colin qui ensuite alla s'asseoir avec ses frère.

alice me regarda du coin de l'oeil.

" qu-es qu'il y a alice !"

"regarde " me dit-elle en me montrant l'écran d'ordinateur.

je vis une annonce sur un site de rencontre au non de jacob. j'eus un choc il ne pouvait pas me faire sa c'est pas possible pense-aije

"NON Alice tu dois te tromper c'est pas possible!"

* * *

voila je compte faire de petite partie mais sa peut évoluer.

j'espère que sa vous plait

P.S je m'excuse des fautes d'orthographes j'ai beaucoup de problème a ce niveau c'est pour ça que j'écrit cette histoire en autre.

a plus.


End file.
